leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Best Wishes series episodes
This is a list of episodes of the , first aired between September 23, 2010 to September 26, 2013 in Japan and between February 12, 2011 to December 7, 2013 in the United States. These episodes follow Ash Ketchum in his Pokémon journey across the Unova region and later on, the Decolore Islands. He is joined by his new friends , an aspiring Master, and , one of the Gym Leaders of Striaton City. __TOC__ Best Wishes! Region! Zekrom's Shadow!!|February 12, 2011|September 23, 2010}} !|February 12, 2011|September 23, 2010}} ! ! Close Call!!|February 19, 2011|September 30, 2010}} Gym! VS , and !!|March 5, 2011|October 14, 2010}} ! Munna and Musharna!!|March 12, 2011|October 21, 2010}} - Captured by !?|March 19, 2011|October 28, 2010}} and ! The Secret of the Clock Tower!!|March 26, 2011|November 4, 2010}} ! Rescue !!|April 2, 2011|November 11, 2010}} !|April 9, 2011|November 18, 2010}} ! Take Back Your House!!|April 16, 2011|December 2, 2010}} Squad and the Secret Base!?|April 23, 2011|December 9, 2010}} is a Neat Freak!?|April 30, 2011|December 16, 2010}} City! The Big Adventure at the Museum!!|May 7, 2011|December 23, 2010}} Gym Battle! VS Gym Leader !!|May 14, 2011|January 6, 2011}} Gym Rematch! An Explosive New Move!!|May 21, 2011|January 13, 2011}} Forest! and !!|June 4, 2011|January 27, 2011}} Showdown! VS !!|June 11, 2011|February 17, 2011}} VS !!|June 18, 2011|February 24, 2011}} !|June 25, 2011|March 3, 2011}} City! Panic!!|July 2, 2011|March 10, 2011}} VS ! (Part 1)|Unaired|Unaired|BW023-unaired.png|hd=yes}} VS ! (Part 2)|Unaired|Unaired|BW024-unaired.png|hd=yes}} Gym Match! Purehearted Bug Pokémon Battle!!|July 9, 2011|March 17, 2011}} Paralyzes!!|July 16, 2011|March 24, 2011}} VS ! The Chaos!!|July 23, 2011|March 31, 2011}} Mansion!|July 30, 2011|April 7, 2011}} VS !!|August 6, 2011|April 14, 2011}} ! 's Biggest Crisis Ever!!|August 13, 2011|April 21, 2011}} in Love Rides the Wind!|August 20, 2011|April 28, 2011}} and the UFO!|August 27, 2011|May 5, 2011}} , Compete in a Battle!!|September 3, 2011|May 12, 2011}} , ! Battle on the Waterfront!!|September 10, 2011|May 19, 2011}} !!|September 17, 2011|May 26, 2011}} ! Let's Fire the !!|September 24, 2011|June 2, 2011}} -Detective ! The Case of the Disappearing !!|October 1, 2011|June 9, 2011}} !!|October 8, 2011|June 16, 2011}} - Appears!|October 15, 2011|June 23, 2011|size=200px}} !!|October 29, 2011|July 7, 2011}} ! VS !!|November 5, 2011|July 21, 2011}} ! VS !!|November 12, 2011|August 4, 2011}} ! VS Iris!!|November 19, 2011|August 11, 2011}} ! Persuasion Tactics!!|November 26, 2011|August 18, 2011}} ! and !!|December 3, 2011|August 25, 2011}} and and the Dream Thief!|December 10, 2011|September 1, 2011}} ! Break Through Forest!!|December 17, 2011|September 8, 2011}} Appears!!|February 18, 2012|September 22, 2011}} Gym! Magnificent Electric Shock Battle!!|February 25, 2012|September 29, 2011}} , VS !|March 3, 2012|October 6, 2011}} VS Champion !|March 10, 2012|October 13, 2011}} Musical!!|March 17, 2012|October 27, 2011}} ! The Four Seasons Lineup!!|March 24, 2012|November 3, 2011}} and the Selfish !|March 31, 2012|November 10, 2011}} ! Day Care Training!!|April 7, 2012|November 24, 2011}} VS Man!|April 14, 2012|December 1, 2011}} and ! VS |April 21, 2012|December 8, 2011}} VS VS ! (Part 1)|April 28, 2012|December 15, 2011}} VS VS ! (Part 2)|May 5, 2012|December 22, 2011}} !!|May 12, 2012|January 5, 2012}} , ! The !!|May 19, 2012|January 12, 2012}} and !!|May 26, 2012|January 19, 2012}} ! and !!|June 2, 2012|January 26, 2012}} VS & !!|June 9, 2012|February 2, 2012}} NO!!|June 16, 2012|February 16, 2012}} Gym Air Battle! Challenger !?|June 23, 2012|February 23, 2012}} Gym! VS , A Decisive Air Battle!!|June 30, 2012|March 1, 2012}} Gets Underway! VS !!|July 14, 2012|March 15, 2012}} ! VS !!|July 21, 2012|March 22, 2012}} ! VS !!|July 28, 2012|March 29, 2012}} Battle! VS !!|August 4, 2012|April 5, 2012}} ! 's Nest!!|August 11, 2012|April 12, 2012}} ! 's Miracle!! (Part 1) |August 18, 2012|April 19, 2012}} ! 's Miracle!! (Part 2) |August 25, 2012|April 26, 2012}} VS !!|September 1, 2012|May 3, 2012}} Appears! The Holy Mountain of !!|September 8, 2012|May 10, 2012}} Gym Battle! Ice Battlefield!!|September 15, 2012|May 17, 2012}} Showdown! Battle!!|September 22, 2012|May 24, 2012}} Research Institute! Iris and !!|September 29, 2012|May 31, 2012}} Defense Group!!|October 6, 2012|June 7, 2012}} Gym! VS !! (Part 1)|October 13, 2012|June 14, 2012}} Gym! VS !! (Part 2)|October 20, 2012|June 14, 2012}} Best Wishes! Season 2 VS ! The Magnificent Battle!!|November 3, 2012|June 28, 2012}} !|November 10, 2012|July 5, 2012}} Detective ! The Mystery of the Missing !!|November 17, 2012|July 19, 2012}} !|November 24, 2012|July 26, 2012}} VS !!|December 1, 2012|August 2, 2012}} !!|December 8, 2012|August 23, 2012}} , Iris, and ! The Last Battle!!|December 15, 2012|August 30, 2012}} Gym Battle! VS !!|January 5, 2013|September 13, 2012}} and !|January 12, 2013|September 20, 2012}} Formes Advance! 's Greatest Crisis!!|January 26, 2013|October 4, 2012}} VS !|February 2, 2013|October 11, 2012}} Gym! Iris VS !!|February 23, 2013|November 8, 2012}} Moves Out! Pokémon Rescue Team!!|March 2, 2013|November 15, 2012}} League Conference Gets Underway! VS !!|March 9, 2013|November 22, 2012}} Gets Lost!|March 23, 2013|December 6, 2012}} Appears! VS !!|March 30, 2013|December 13, 2012}} VS ! Secret Weapon !!|April 6, 2013|December 20, 2012}} League Conclusion! Pikachu VS Lucario!!|April 13, 2013|January 10, 2013}} Best Wishes! Season 2: Episode N Institute! A New Journey!!|April 20, 2013|January 17, 2013}} VS ! 's Conspiracy!!|May 11, 2013|February 7, 2013}} Ranch! 's Light!!|May 18, 2013|February 14, 2013}} !!|May 25, 2013|February 21, 2013}} ! VS !|June 8, 2013|March 7, 2013}} 's Ambition! The Controlled Pokémon!!|June 15, 2013|March 14, 2013}} VS ! and !!|June 29, 2013|March 28, 2013}} VS N!!|July 6, 2013|April 4, 2013}} Attacks! Ceremony of Revival!!|July 13, 2013|April 11, 2013}} Best Wishes! Season 2: Decolora Adventure! ! Setting Sail Once Again!!|July 27, 2013|April 25, 2013}} Detective ! The Locked Room of the Ocean!!|August 10, 2013|May 9, 2013}} !? The Path to Being King!|August 17, 2013|May 16, 2013}} !|August 31, 2013|May 30, 2013}} !|September 7, 2013|June 6, 2013}} and Butterfree! Until the Day We Meet Again!!|September 14, 2013|June 13, 2013}} and Iris's Severed Relationship!? The Path of Separation!!|September 21, 2013|June 20, 2013}} 's Town!!|October 5, 2013|July 4, 2013}} Appears! and Gogoat!!|October 12, 2013|July 18, 2013}} and Iris! The !!|October 26, 2013|August 1, 2013}} Appears! Legend of the Comet and the Hero!!|November 2, 2013|August 15, 2013}} Joins !|November 16, 2013|September 5, 2013}} VS the Ice Challenger! The Crisis of Gym!!|November 23, 2013|September 12, 2013}} Category:Lists Category:Anime * es:Lista de episodios de la serie Negro y Blanco it:Elenco episodi della serie Best Wishes! ja:BW編サブタイトル一覧 zh:精靈寶可夢 超級願望動畫列表